


Detesting the Dentist

by Trentkusuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, RusAme, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentkusuri/pseuds/Trentkusuri
Summary: Alfred doesn't take good care of his teeth and ends up with cavities. Short and sweet.





	

Alfred laid on the couch in the apartment that he and his longtime boyfriend, Ivan, shared. The American stared listlessly at the ceiling, looking as if he was contemplating every single life choice he had made up to this point when the before mentioned boyfriend stepped into the room from the attached kitchen.

                “Is something wrong, Sunflower…?” The Russian asked as he approached and settled himself down on the arm of the couch. Alfred let out an exasperated sigh, letting his boyfriend know that he absolutely had something to complain about.

                “I don’t wanna go to the dentist…” Alfred muttered as he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the other.

                “Oh, Alfred.” Ivan began sympathetically, “If you do not go to the dentist, your cavity will just get worse and worse.”

                “I knooow.” Alfred groaned and then let his eyes drift closed as Ivan began running his fingers gently through his hair. “The Cavity doesn’t hurt right noow—and when they shoot you up it hurts so bad!”

                “You certainly have never been one for shots.” Ivan mused while playing with the ends of Alfred’s hair.

                “And they’re always like: ‘Open real wiiide’ ‘n you got your mouth open so long and my jaw is killin’ me afterwards; they, like, manhandle your mouth!” he huffed

                Ivan hummed softly, “But I can think of something you like doing that involves you mouth open real wide and a sore jaw afterwards.” Ivan said, a smirk playing across his lips and amusement clear in his features.

                Alfred blinked, then let out a chuckle, “We aren’t talking about that right now, are we?” Alfred asked, smiling despite his embarrassment from the sudden mention of such a thing.

                “But he doesn’t deny it.” Ivan replied with a smile, letting out a soft chuckle of his own.

                “it’s fine cuz I know you like doin’ it too.” Alfred teased. This time it was Ivan’s turn to be embarrassed. He took the embarrassment with ease that could only come with frequency and said as he stood up, “Yes, you caught me, Alfred: I like giving my boyfriend pleasure.”

                Alfred chuckled, taking Ivan’s hand as he offered it to pull himself up. “Hey, c’mon. I like giving you pleasure too, Big cat.” Alfred cooed, smiling at the taller man. Ivan smiled, learning in to give the other a kiss.

                “it’s good that we share the same interests.” Ivan commented, a laugh spilling from his mouth.

                “Mm-hm.” Alfred giggled softly “That’s a plus.” He said as he removed himself from an embrace he hadn’t noticed they’d entered. The American chucked once more as he made his way over to the entry was to their bedroom. “Good talk, “Alfred said, laughter in his voice, “I’m glad we were able to bond just now over blowjobs.” He laughed, looking up at his equally amused boyfriend as he joined him in the entry way before moving themselves to the bed together.

                “I wish I didn’t have cavities.” Alfred sighed after several moments of lying in bed, muttering a ‘thank you’ as Ivan removed his glasses for him.

                “After this you won’t have to worry about that anymore.” Ivan reassured as he settled himself in beside his lover.

                “Yeaaah.” Alfred agreed with a sigh as he settled back against his boyfriend.

                Ivan hummed in agreement and help the blonde close, nestling his head comfortably in the crook of Alfred’s neck. After that they both laid there in silence, content to just be in the other’s company. Ivan had begun drifting to sleep by the time Alfred had broken the silence once more.

                “… while you were getting your teeth done.” Ivan heard Alfred say once he registered that the man was speaking.

                “Hmm?” Ivan rumbled, groggily.

                “It’d be nice if you could have a hand-job or a blow-job while the dentists are fixing your teeth.” Alfred said, as if it was obvious; silence followed.

                “…Really, Alfred?” Ivan asked, bewildered, but still amused by his boyfriend. “By one of those cute little dental assistants?” He wondered, his words holding some edge to them despite himself.

                “Nooo,” Alfred responded without missing a beat, “By _you_ of course.”

                “Oh yes, much more reasonable now.” The Russian said with an eye roll; he was unable, however, to hide his lingering amusement.

                “Riiight?” Alfred responded in jest, “It’d really help distract me from the dental work.” He added, bursting into soft giggles as Ivan squeezed and probed at the ticklish junction between Alfred’s stomach and leg.

                “I will come with you and hold your hand if you’d like,” Ivan mumbled after stopping his assault on the ticklish spot, “But, I am not about to give you a blow-job or hand-job with an audience.” he chided, settling comfortably against Alfred once more.

                “That actually sounds pretty nice…” Alfred admitted

                “Even without the blow-job?” Ivan asked jokingly, and Alfred chuckled.

                “Even without the blow-job.” Alfred confirmed.

                “Good, good.” Ivan replied, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “But how about I make you a deal?” he asked, continuing with a growing smile once he had the American’s undivided attention. “After you finish up at the dentist, what do you say we bring you back home where there might just happen to be many many blow-jobs and other nice things for a certain Alfred who will have survived his visit to the dentist?”

                Alfred turned his head to look at the Russian, stunned into an uncharacteristic silence for a moment before a huge, goofy grin broke across his face. “I can’t wait to go to the dentist tomorrow.” He said, his grin only growing wider.

                Ivan laughed “I’m glad. But, don’t even think for a second that this means that you can go around and get more cavities.” Ivan warned.

                Alfred chuckled “I can’t make any promises.” He joked. Upon noticing the intense look Ivan was starting to give him behind his amusement, Alfred continued, “Cuz I mean, you’re so sweet, just kissing you gives me cavities, babe.” Alfred crooned happily.

                Ivan tutted, “You’re a silly American.” Ivan mumbled against Alfred’s neck as he settled his head there. Alfred smiled warmly as he felt the smile Ivan now wore against his neck and relaxed into the gentle caresses of his lover’s fingers

                “I love you too, Ivan.” Alfred murmured as he allowed him to be escorted to sleep.


End file.
